July 15-26, 2015 Great Midwest outbreak
The July 15-26, 2015 Great Midwest outbreak was the most devastating tornado outbreak ever, affecting all Midwestern states and leaving catastrophic destruction in its wake. The strongest and most destructive tornado was an M6 tornado that formed west of Dallas, Texas, and moved through Oklahoma City, Kansas City, St. Louis, and Chicago. 8 other tornadoes went past M1 intensity, with unimaginable devastation occurring. Another 99 tornadoes reached F6 or greater. During this great extreme historic outbreak, most cities in the Midwest were demolished and a grand total of $12.9 trillion dollars in damage and a record 45,809,143 deaths were caused throughout this cataclysmic outbreak. The F8+ tornadoes were the main cause for the record high damage and deaths, and this outbreak was the absolute worst natural disaster ever. A total of 816 tornadoes were produced during this outbreak, and it lasted 12 days, from July 15 to July 26, 2015. Imagine if this actually happened! Tornado count Meteorological history In early July, a massive burst of subtropical moisture from the south moved into the Midwest and settled in the area. A cold front then moved in and resulted in the first mini-outbreaks occurring in the Midwest during the period of July 11-14, 2015. After that, an extremely favorable meteorological setup developed on July 15 and the massive outbreak was born. On July 15 and 16, the strongest tornadoes were rated F6 and affected mostly open space. But on Friday, July 17, 2015, the outbreak went crazy. Tornadoes reaching Mach intensity were born and during the afternoon of this day, the strongest tornado developed (the M6) and that tornado rushed through major cities in the Midwest along its path from Oklahoma to Lake Michigan. By 9 P.M., the tornado reached Chicago and completely demolished the city before touching Lake Michigan and rapidly weakening before dissipation occurred at midnight. July 17 also produced 2 other tornadoes reaching Mach intensity and 15 tornadoes reaching F6+. July 18 was another crazy day with an additional 3 M1+ tornadoes and 17 F6+ tornadoes. July 19 and 20 were the peak of the outbreak before activity gradually winded down as the week went on. However, the outbreak pulled one last stunt on July 24 with the great M4 Oklahoma City tornado completely demolishing the city. The outbreak greatly weakened by July 26 and on July 27, it had completely weakened and moved out of the area and no more tornadoes were being reported. Overall, this was an extremely cataclysmic outbreak that will never be forgotten and the area will have an EXTREMELY long road of recovery to come. It was estimated to take as long as 70 years before the Midwest returns to normal. The 20 strongest tornadoes of the outbreak (TO BE CONTINUED! =D) 'What do you guys think of this outbreak?' Leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓↓↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice outbreak Steven!" or "Awesome outbreak!" or something even more interesting, you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on me, or harass me. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in the admins blocking you from editing. Category:Destructive Outbreaks Category:Future Tornadoes Category:Future tornadoes